


Some Little Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F, I'm a lover of fluff, M/M, and more gays, gays, hhhh aww, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some stories about my fave smosh ships!





	Some Little Stories

Damien Haas entered the Smosh Games office.  
He was ecstatic, ready for a day's work of editing a bit and playing video games with his co-workers and friends.  
He smelled the air, coffee brewing and the slight hint of.. Shayne's strong ass cologne.  
Damien chuckled to himself.   
Shayne had gotten this big bottle of fancy French cologne from the mall and adamantly refused to stop using it until the last drop was on his body. Those were his words.  
Damien walked around until he saw the familiar blonde head of Shayne facing towards a weird painting they had in the office for decoration.  
"Shayne, hey! What're you doing in the Games office? I thought the Smosh Crew was filming today?" He asked, greeting his c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶ friend with a pat on the shoulder.   
With a grin, Shayne turned around. "Hey! Yeah, we were gonna film today but Courtney got pretty sick overnight and Olivia went over to help take care of her. Pretty sure it's a lie to get them out of filming a video with Keith kissing Olivia, but whatever. What's this painting all about?" The blonde replied. "Oh, that. Just some funky thing Joven picked up at a garage sale the other day. He decided it should be a decorative item, but I don't even think it's classified as art." Damien exclaimed, with laughter blossoming in his voice. Shayne and him giggled about stupid stuff for a while after that, forgetting their work and getting lost in the wonders of shit that didn't matter but seemed to matter then. After maybe 25 minutes of bullcrap, Wes called out to Damien. "Hey, dude! We're gonna start filming a Maricraft in a minute and we kinda need you." Damien gave a thumbs up and yelled back "M'kay! Give me a sec!"  
He turned back to Shayne. Shayne seemed zoned out and pondering something. "Shayne, man, you good?" Damien asked, snapping Shayne out of his trance and back into reality. Reality seemed pretty.. real. Until-  
Shayne pulled Damien forward and kissed him.  
Damien's face blushed red, but he didn't intend to leave this kiss.  
It continued until they started running out of breath, and then Mari shouted "Omigosh Damien and Shayne are kissing! Guys!"   
The Smosh Games crew rushed in, just in time to see Shayne and Damien pull away from each other and blush like firetrucks.  
"We-we-we.." Damien stuttered out, putting his hands behind his back like a kid caught lying to his mom. Shayne's hand brushed his blushing cheek. "I'm the one who kissed Damien. He just didn't deny it." Shayne explained, looking at the crew with a determined but splitting grin.   
"You guys are adorable." Boze said, making everybody smile lightly and the mood get quite a bit happier.

 

And Shayne and Damien didn't deny that they weren't interested anymore.   
The whole crew thought they were adorable, honestly.  
The End (for now).


End file.
